The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIL-MHP’.
The new Lantana plant originated as a naturally occurring, non-induced branch mutation on a plant of Lantana camara ‘Miss Huff’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘PIIL-MHP’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in a garden in Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of this new Lantana, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.